


Hard and Fast and Right the Fuck Now

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Audrey is frustrated and impatient and her boys try to keep up, Established Relationship, Multi, PWP, Post-Troubles, Threegulls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: No plot, just smut: Audrey has had an irritating day and turns to her boys to release the frustration.
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Hard and Fast and Right the Fuck Now

By the time Audrey left the station at the end of her shift she was in a foul mood. It felt like she had been working without a break for about three days solid although, like most days now since the Troubles had ended, it had just been her regular daily shift. Part of her felt guilty for being so annoyed at a normal day where Haven was safe, but it had just been one of those days where every single tiny little thing that could go wrong did so in the most annoying way possible, until it had left her so irritated she could almost believe she was about to explode.

There were a few strategies she used to make herself feel better after a bad day. Some days called for a cocktail in the Gull. Some called for a massive pile of cupcakes from Rosemary’s. Today called for something else. She got in her car, managed to avoid the temptation to punch the steering wheel, and got out her phone to text her boys instead.

 _[who’s home? Need someone to rip my clothes off. On my way back now]_ she sent, checking three times that she was indeed sending it to Duke and Nathan and not to someone else by mistake. It had been that kind of day.

The phone buzzed with a flurry of replies before she’d even got her seatbelt on.

_[me!]_

_[me!]_

_[no, me!!]_

_[no no no, me!!!]_

Grinning, Audrey replied, _[both of you please]_ and put the phone onto silent so she wouldn’t be any more distracted than necessary while she was driving. It was going to be hard enough to keep to a sensible speed as it was, and she reminded herself that they would both be there waiting for her; whether she got home in ten minutes or twenty, her boys would still be there for her. 

Home these days was a house they had rented on the cliff at the edge of town. The spacious living and dining areas downstairs had a similar layout to Nathan’s place, with the cosy, homey feel of the Rouge, while upstairs the light and airy bedrooms with a view of the lighthouse reminded her of the apartment above the Gull. It merged all of the best bits of the places each of them had lived before, while also giving them more room to spread out and a backyard with a view of the sea. She loved it there, but right now she was imagining nothing more than the little hallway space that opened onto the stairs on one side, the kitchen on the other, the living room beyond that and Nathan and Duke ready to burn off some of her frustration right in the middle of it.

She arrived without incident and made her way inside, dropping her keys in the bowl by the door and pushing off her shoes. As she reached back to close the front door behind her she looked up to call for her lovers but saw they were there already, leaning against the kitchen table waiting for her. Except they had obviously got distracted by each other, too busy making out to even notice she’d arrived. She shut the front door loudly enough to grab their attention and they turned to look at her.

“We were just debating whether we should wait for you in bed …” Duke began.

“Nice thought,” admitted Audrey as she pulled off her coat, “but you should be focusing on options that do not involve wasting time spent getting from here to the bedroom.”

She knew the impatience of her mood showed in her voice and perhaps that was not a bad thing because by the time she was out of her coat, Nathan was there, pushing inexorably into her space and kissing her deeply, his hands at her jaw. She reached for him and his hands moved to find her hips, lifting her up to his height and holding her in place against the door as she wrapped her legs around his hips. She kissed back enthusiastically, reaching for his shirt buttons and pulling at it impatiently when she couldn’t undo them fast enough for her liking. He pushed his hips forward to hold her more firmly in place against the door and pulled at his shirt himself, sending a button or two flying as it came free and then Duke was behind him helping to pull it from his shoulders. Between the three of them they pulled Nathan’s t-shirt over his head as well but then Audrey was impatient again, pulling him back to her for a kiss. She kissed him deeply, fiercely, wanting to taste him even as she moved so quickly she hardly could. She pushed her hands up into his hair, holding him still as her legs squeezed his hips. And then his hands were at her waist pushing up under her shirt and tank top. She moaned her enthusiasm and reached for her buttons, but Nathan just pulled at them instead, buttons scattering onto the floor as he pulled the fabric away. She gasped between fast and frantic breaths. “Yes,” she told him. He reached behind her to undo her bra and then pulled everything off over her head at once. Much as she loved this, the pause in their kiss it necessitated was too long for her liking and she pulled him back to her. She reached down towards his belt, pulling at it ineffectually with the awkward angle. “Can you fuck me here?” she asked in breaths between urgent kisses. She tried to speak loud enough for Duke to hear; she wanted him involved even though she wasn’t sure exactly how just now. 

“Too many clothes,” Nathan pointed out, and took hold of her to carry her over to the kitchen table, sitting her down on it so he could reach for the flies of her slacks. She reached for the buttons on his jeans, fingers fumbling as she was inwardly cursing the fact she didn’t wear skirts to work, imagining him taking her right there against the door if she had. 

She leant back against the table so Nathan could pull off her slacks and as he got rid of his jeans and underwear, Audrey glanced over at Duke where he was leaning against the kitchen counter and watching them with a grin. “You’re next,” she told him and watched his grin grow wider still.

But then Nathan was back, hands and lips all over her, working his mouth down her body. “No,” she told him, pulling him back up towards her. “I want you inside me.”

He replied with a choked off moan, pulled her hips closer to the edge of the table for a better angle and thrust straight into her. She gasped, pleased. “Yes. Harder. Faster,” she told him inbetween brief and frantic kisses, pulling him to her with her legs and her hands. It was an awkward angle on the table, she slipped against it with nothing to hold on to but Nathan. They fumbled their movements; it was fast and frantic to an extent that got in the way of her pleasure as often as it added to it, but she didn’t want to move. She could have asked him to carry her back over to the door (that was tempting), or they could have moved to the sofa or the bed upstairs, but she didn’t want to break the moment; she didn’t want the waiting that would have entailed. And so they grappled and shifted against each other, urgent movements, muttered instructions and low moans of pleasure. And then she reached for him again, pushed herself up off the table a little way to get closer to him and he took it as a signal to move, grabbing her hips and picking her up, spinning them round until it was the wall by the stairs taking her weight instead. He pulsed his hips up towards hers as gravity pulled her back down again, pressing her to him in a way that hit her clit more directly than before, and she heard her cries get louder. Her whole body moved against the wall every time he pushed into her and she clung to him tightly, encouraging him on with words and moans and fierce, frantic kisses.

When he moved again she was disappointed but supposed that probably had been hard work holding her weight as he moved, so she didn’t complain. Especially when they ended up on the stairs and somehow found an angle that let him push even further inside of her, her back against the carpeted steps. “Yes, yes, yes,” she told him, looking over his shoulder at Duke. She pulled Nathan tighter to her, wanting more, wanting to feel him move as much as she could and she loved it when she felt his movements kick up a notch and she knew he was about to come. He pushed inside her with a few longer and harder thrusts and then lost the rhythm completely, hips stuttering wildly against her as he came. 

He pulled out and relaxed away from her, melting into something like a sitting position at the bottom of the stairs. “F’ing ‘ell Audrey,” he managed, sounding washed out and impressed in equal measure.

For her part Audrey was feeling better than she had done, but she wanted more. She pushed herself off the stairs as she called to Duke and met him in the middle of the space. He had removed his belt, she noticed, and undone the buttons of his shirt so that it was the work of moments for her to strip him naked. She looked him up and down, a little pause, and ran her hands down his chest and stomach, pleased to see he was already hard. “I want you inside me too,” she told him.

He stepped closer to her, turning them to the side and stepping her backwards into the living room until she reached the side of the sofa. He reached down, grabbed her hips to lift her up onto the arm of the sofa and pulled her close to push inside of her. With one hand on her hip and the other on her back, he balanced her weight as she tilted backwards with each thrust of his hips. She moved over her hip bones, balanced and held in his grip, shifting backwards and forwards with each thrust. “Feels amazing,” she told him. “Faster, harder,” she encouraged him, unsure at first why he seemed reluctant, until she encouraged him into a rhythm too fast for their position to maintain and she tumbled backwards onto the sofa, falling away from him. She heard the frustrated noise in her throat - the waiting in the moment he stepped round to join her there was interminable. “Sit here,” she told him and she straddled him; a more familiar position with no risk of anyone falling anywhere and once he was inside her again she kissed him deeply, pushing her hips down to his as he pushed up to hers, their dual thrusts providing the fierceness of movement she was looking for. Still it took them a minute to find their rhythm, reluctantly giving up on the kiss as she encouraged him again, “Harder. Faster. More.” He looked up at her with a kind of eager concentration, trying to give her what she wanted. And then as they found their rhythm together he did; deep, hard, long thrusts that filled her, that flowed through her whole body. He rested his hands on her hips, moving lightly over her as she moved and the pleasure bounced across her whole skin, anchored in the places where he touched her. Even as it did, even as she cried out with a moan longer and louder than anything yet so far, even as she told him that was perfect, told him over and over again not to stop what he was doing, even as she knew this sensation was exactly what she had been looking for, still she knew it was not something that was going to make her come.

But that was OK; something else would - their hands or their tongues. Or maybe an orgasm didn’t even matter, since this was what she had wanted, what she was getting right now. This feeling of closeness, physical warmth, movement and action all together. She felt the frustrations and the tensions of the day melt away. She was home with her boys and she felt better. She switched out the rhythm of her hips, pressing close and tight down against Duke, limiting his movements. He looked at her questioningly and she answered by leaning down and whispering close in his ear, “Come for me Duke. I want to feel you come inside me.” His movements shifted as she pressed against him, shorter shaper thrusts for a while, and then she felt him, heard him, come, hips stuttering against her in an echo of Nathan’s. She kissed him, deep and long through the throes of his orgasm until a touch on her shoulder told him he was trying to pull away and she let him up for air.

She stood up and looked over to Nathan who was still sitting on the stairs, looking only slightly less dishevelled than when she had left him there. “You want to taste Duke inside of me?” she asked him.

He responded with a surprised-sounding cough and an eager nod of the head before standing and stepping over to her. He ran a hand down her body, a suggestion that she sit. She looked behind her and stepped between Duke’s legs, sitting on the edge of the sofa in front of him and leaning back against his chest. “OK?” she asked him.

“Yeah,” he told her, gaze flicking from her to Nathan and back again. Audrey hooked her legs over Duke’s knees, giving Nathan better access - the moan of delight this produced from Nathan’s throat made her skin tingle. And then Nathan was kneeling infront of her, tongue pushing against her and she clenched her thighs against Duke’s legs as she pushed her hips forwards and up towards Nathan's mouth.

And even as Nathan was still finding his rhythm and even as she was telling him, “Faster,” she knew that this was absolutely going to make her come, intense pleasure building between her legs with every flick of his tongue. She let her hips pulse of their own accord, moving up towards him and back down in a rhythm of their own. She was getting close, he knew what she liked, and that was amazing, but there was something missing. “Wait,” she told him, pushing gently on his shoulder. “This is too good, I want Duke again before I come.”

The noise Nathan made was unreadable; frustration at being pushed away, pleasure at the praise, she couldn’t tell.

“Hang on,” said Duke. He shifted her off of his legs and manouevered the two of them around until she was kneeling in front of him, facing out towards Nathan, hips above her knees. Duke ran a hand up the inside of her thigh from behind and carefully pushed two fingers inside her cunt. It was an awkward angle, he wouldn’t be able to move much, but she gasped when she realised what he was doing. He was inside of her and there was still room for Nathan to carry on what he had been doing - she would get to feel both of them at once.

“Nathan,” Audrey appealed to him in an urgent, incoherent request. She pulled gently on his shoulder to encourage him back to where he had been and he went willingly. It was a more awkward angle for him too, he didn’t press against her in quite the same way, but the dual sensation of both of them was worth it and she was so close she knew she would not last much longer. She spoke to them as much as she could, telling them, “Yes,” telling them, “Amazing,” telling them, “Don’t stop.”

And then her orgasm hit and she clung tight to Nathan’s shoulder and the arm of the sofa as she rode her boys and the pleasure they gave her, waves and waves of it crashing through her body and wiping the frustrations of the day away completely.

-

It was a few minutes later and they lay in a warm and sticky messy tangle on the sofa (grateful for its washable covers). Audrey hummed in contented pleasure. 

“Audrey,” Duke began cautiously, “I am absolutely not complaining here because that was all very, very fucking …”

“Hot,” Nathan provided.

“Hot,” agreed Duke. “Yes. Very much so. And we can do that again any day you like, but … are you entirely OK? You don’t usually ...”

“... do… that,” Nathan suggested.

“Did something happen today?” Duke asked.

Nathan’s head shot up from its sleepy position like a meerkat, suddenly alert, worried that he had missed something. “Not the Troubles back, or … something?

“No,” she assured them quickly. “No, nothing Troubled, nothing traumatic just … just an irritating day. Frustrating, annoying, I just got … irritated.” She thought about it a bit more. “Possibly I am also a bit pre-menstrual,” she added, slightly apologetically.

“Hey, Audrey,” Duke addressed her firmly, looking at her to make sure she was listening. “No apologies needed. We all had a lot of fun.”

“Um humm,” Nathan agreed in a mumble, having returned to his sleepy position. “Any time Audrey.”

“Did it help? Are you feeling better?” Duke asked.

“I am feeling amazing,” Audrey assured them. “Warm, relaxed, fuzzy. Slightly hungry,” she realised.

Duke laughed. “We were actually about to start cooking when we got your text,” Duke told her.

“Perfect,” she purred. Perhaps it hadn’t been such a bad day afterall, she thought.


End file.
